Setor R: Operação SEDNA
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Episódio 4 da série "Setor R": Sony se passa por namorada de Steven e ambos entram numa disputa de dança para adolescentes. Mas James desconfia e resolve ficar de olho, principalmente ao saber que Cree e Chad irão participar também. Cenas de JxS.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Setor R: Operação S.E.D.N.A.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Missão da Turma do Bairro, Operação S.E.D.N.A.

**S**ony

**E**ntra em

**D**isputa

**N**ada

**A**mistosa

14 horas. Quartel General do Setor R. Os agentes viam televisão, enquanto Myah falava pelo telefone com sua mãe.

**Myah: ***sorrindo* O ultrassom mostrou um menino? Que bom! Quando for fazer o pré-natal, me avisa. Tchau, mãe!

**Sony: ***virando-se no sofá* E aí, Número 48M? Como está a gravidez da Dona Luize?

**Myah: **Muito bem! Mamãe já sabe que é um menino!

De repente, todo mundo se assustou quando o "alarme antiadolescente" soou alto. Todos pegaram suas armas, mas ao verem que era Steven (o irmão de Sony), ficaram aliviados.

**Sony: **Stevan, você não pode avisar antes de vir aqui? Assim você confunde o alarme!

**Stevan: **Foi mal, Sony, mas eu precisava falar urgente contigo. Podemos falar em particular?

Sony concordou, um pouco desconfiada, e os dois foram conversar no quarto da primeira. Os outros voltaram a ver televisão, mas depois de 10 minutos, um grito foi ouvido.

**Grito: **MAS DE JEITO NENHUM!

Foi o bastante para deixar James curioso e ir espionar a conversa dos dois irmãos. Ou melhor, discussão.

**Stevan: ***de joelhos* Por favor, Sony! Eu não tenho pra quem pedir esse favor!

**James: ***curioso* _Favor?_

**Sony: **E as garotas do TND?

**Stevan: **Meus amigos as conhecem. Vão saber que minha namorada não é nenhuma delas!

**James: ***surpreso*_ Número 62 tem namorada? Essa eu não sabia!_

**Sony: ***suspirando* Está bem, eu te ajudo!

**Stevan: ***abraçando Sony* Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado!

Após ouvir o suficiente, James juntou-se aos outros e fingiu não ter escutado nada. Stevan foi embora e Sony juntou-se à turma.

**Henry: **O que seu irmão queria?

Todos notaram que Sony ficou corada com a pergunta, mas que respondeu assim mesmo.

**Sony: **Parece que ele se meteu numa encrenca e pediu minha ajuda pra sair dela.

**Sophie: ***séria* Que encrenca?

**Sony: **Numa conversa com os amigos sobre garotas, Stevan inventou que tinha uma namorada, só pra não ficar de fora. Só que, sem ele saber, os amigos inscreveram ele e a "namorada" dele numa disputa de dança pra adolescentes. Aí, ele veio me pedir pra que fingisse ser sua namorada!

Silêncio.

**James: ***indignado* COMO É? MAS ISSO É UM ABSURDO! VOCÊS SÃO IRMÃOS!

**Myah: ***recordando* Não eram irmãos só de criação?

**Sony: **"Éramos" não: nós "somos". Mas mesmo assim, eu concordo com o Número 25S sobre ser um absurdo, principalmente porque o Stevan tem 13 anos e eu tenho 9 anos. A diferença é de 4 anos! Ninguém vai acreditar que sou uma adolescente.

**Henry: **Deixa comigo, Número 99! Nada que um especialista em moda não resolva nessas horas.

**Sony: ***desconfiada* É impressão minha ou você acabou de afirmar indiretamente que eu não sei nada sobre moda?

**Henry: **Lamento dizer isso, mas não sabe mesmo. Você se veste como o Phineas de "Phineas e Ferb"! Sem falar que muitos agentes acham que o Setor R é liderado por um menino.

**Sophie: ***fria* Detesto admitir, Número 99, mas o Número 56 está certo: uma mudança de visual pode te ajudar a parecer mais velha.

**Sony: ***chateada* Está bem, me convenceu. *olhar zangado* Mas se me deixar parecida com uma "perua", Número 56, eu te arrebento!

**Henry: **Então está tudo combinado. Número 99, Número 48M, vamos nessa!

**Myah: ***surpresa* Por que eu tenho que ir também?

**Henry: **Porque, apesar de ser eu que irei ajudar a escolher as roupas, não posso entrar no provador com a Número 99 caso ela precise de ajuda!

Foi o bastante para convencer Myah, antes dos três irem para o shopping, deixando Sophie e James sozinhos no quartel general.

**James: ***desconfiado* Será disputa de dança é segura? Por que se é de adolescentes, pode ser perigoso para a Número 99 caso descubram que ela tem só 9 anos.

**Sophie: ***lendo um livro, despreocupada* Você é o espião do grupo. Se eu fosse você, ficava espionando de longe e agisse caso acontecesse alguma coisa.

**James: ***sorriso determinado* É exatamente isso que eu vou fazer! Valeu pela ajuda, Número 76!

**Sophie: **De nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Depois de duas horas, Sony, Myah e Henry voltavam do shopping, com o loiro carregando todas as sacolas.

**Henry: ***indignado* Posso saber por que tenho que carregar todas as sacolas?

**Myah: **Porque é desde os tempos antigos que os cavalheiros carregam coisas para as damas.

**Henry: ***sorriso arrogante* E tem alguma "dama" aqui?

Henry caiu na gargalhada, ao mesmo tempo que Sony e Myah ficavam com um olhar zangado, mas logo ignoraram. Poderiam dar o troco em Henry mais tarde.

Ao chegarem ao Quartel General, James, Sophie e Stevan os esperavam.

**Sophie: **Compraram tudo o que precisavam?

**Henry: **Sim. De acordo com minha "análise", e com a dona da loja, as roupas darão pelo menos uns 3 anos a mais para a Número 99... tirando um detalhe: uma coisa chamada sutiã.

Sophie e James ficaram confusos, enquanto Stevan ficou com o rosto vermelho. Ao contrário dos outros, ele sabia de verdade o que era um sutiã.

**Stevan: **Ahn... pode deixar que eu consigo um sutiã. _Só espero que não seja tão complicado conseguir um com as garotas do TND._

Stevan saiu dali e voltou depois de 20 minutos. Pro espanto do Setor R, estava cheio de hematomas e com um olho roxo.

**Sony: ***chocada* Mas o que aconteceu com você?

**Stevan: **Consegui o sutiã, mas foi difícil explicar pra elas que eu queria o sutiã pra você, e não porque era pervertido. *suspirando* De qualquer forma, venha comigo. Vou te ensinar como usá-lo.

Como seria um pouco desconfortável trocar de roupa na presença de seu irmão, Sony pediu que Myah viesse junto. Henry, James e Sophie esperaram na sala, vendo televisão, e só depois de 10 minutos que Myah e Stevan saíram do quarto de Sony.

**Myah: ***bancando a apresentadora* Lhes apresento... a nova Sony!

Sony saiu do quarto com seu novo visual. Estava usando uma baby look rosa, um corsário preto, uma saia jeans por cima e um par de tênis esportivos. Com o sutiã com enchimento por baixo da roupa, dava a impressão que tinha seios. Não eram grandes, mas aparentava ter 12 anos. E, claro, havia tirado o gorro e penteado os cabelos, deixando-os presos com uma tiara rosa.

Nem mesmo Sophie deixou de ficar surpresa.

**Sophie: **Esperava mudanças, mas não tantas assim! Já se olhou no espelho, Número 99?

**Sony: ***assustada* Não, por quê? Estou muito feia? *entrando em pânico* ESTOU PARECENDO UMA PERUA?

**James: ***sorrindo* Perua? Claro que não! Nunca vi uma garota tão linda na minha frente!

James cobriu a boca, espantado com o que tinha deixado escapar. Tarde demais, pois Sony havia ouvido.

**Sony: ***corando* Ah... obrigada, Número 25S. Isso foi muito gentil. *virando-se para Stevan* E quanto a coreografia? Teremos que criar uma?

**Stevan: ***pegando um papel* De acordo com o regulamento do concurso, irão escolher um tipo de dança para cada dia de apresentação, mas irão anunciar amanhã, na apresentação dos casais que irão competir. Então não sei qual será a primeira.

**Sony: ***séria* Isso está ficando complicado. Você tem sorte, Stevan, que sou boa em dança graças a meus movimentos com skate.

**Stevan: ***aliviado* Ainda bem!

**Sony: **Posso me olhar no espelho agora?

**Henry: ***trazendo um espelho grande* Fique a vontade.

Sony ficou olhando-se e fazendo poses na frente do espelho, com o Setor R em volta.

**Stevan: ***murmurando* Me pergunto se é seguro. Depois de ouvir que Cree e Chad também entraram no concurso, temo por minha irmã.

**Grito: **COMO É?

Stevan levou um susto. Não havia notado que James ainda estava ao seu lado. Felizmente, o grito não foi ouvido pelo resto dos agentes.

**James: ***encarando-o, desconfiado* Isso é verdade? Cree e Chad se inscreveram no concurso também?

**Stevan: ***suspirando* Sim.

**James: ***preocupado* _Isso pode ser arriscado! Apesar de não termos enfrentado Cree e Chad muitas vezes, ainda há uma pequena chance deles reconhecerem a Número 99! Melhor eu ir disfarçado e ficar de olho, só por precaução._


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Na minha fic, o TND é um grupo de adolescentes da turma do bairro que combatem os adultos, e não são agentes infiltrados entre os adolescentes.

**Capítulo 3.**

No dia seguinte, no local da disputa, Sony ficou surpresa ao ver tantos casais.

**Sony: ***impressionada* Parece que a disputa vai ser acirrada!

**Stevan: **Eu concordo. Não achei que teria tanta gente!

Numa parte do salão, Cree e Chad davam uma olhada na lista de danças.

**Cree: **Uma dança por semana? Isso vai nos esgotar!

**Chad: **O Pai quer mesmo esse troféu!

**Cree: ***notando algo* Espera um pouco: aquela garota não é famíliar?

Cree apontou discretamente para Sony, que olhava a lista junto com Stevan.

**Chad: ***analizando-a* Se parece muito com a líder maria-rapaz do Setor R: cabelos negros, olhos azuis, altura exata...

**Cree: **Será que não é a própria? Pelo que sei, o Stevan é do TND e irmão dela.

**Chad: ***sorriso maroto* Então vamos contar ao Pai, ué! Ele vive comentando que está muito interessado nessa menina.

Na plateia, James observava tudo, usando como disfarce um sobretudo preto e um bigodão falso.

**James: ***desconfiado* _Eles estão aprontando alguma, eu sei disso!_

Sem notar James vigiando, Sony e Stevan foram embora após pegarem a lista.

**Stevan: ***olhando na lista* A dança da semana é tango. Sabe dançar tango?

**Sony: ***sem graça* Essa eu não sei, não! E você?

**Stevan: ***igualmente sem graça* Nem eu! Começamos bem, não?

**Sony: **Talvez possamos pedir a ajuda de um professor de dança! Não é contra o regulamento, é?

**Stevan: **Não. Tanto que eu conheço um. Mas ele não ensina crianças.

**James: ***aparecendo do nada* Eu ouvi "professor de dança"?

**Sony: ***espanto* De onde você saiu, Número 25S?

**James: **Detalhes. Mas o importante é que eu conheço alguém que pode ensinar dança à Número 99!

**Sony: ***empolgada* Mesmo? Quem?

**James: ***apontando pra si mesmo* Eu!

**Stevan: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Você não tem cara de que sabe dançar.

**James: **Dança também é esporte, e eu gosto de praticar esportes. *dando de ombros* Mas se não quiser a minha ajuda...

**Sony: ***segurando-o pelo braço* Eu quero sim, de verdade!

**James: ***sorriso* Que bom. Qual é a primeira dança da lista?

**Stevan: **Tango. Sabe dançar tango?

**James: ***sinal positivo* Deixa comigo!

Ao mesmo tempo, na casa do Pai, Cree e Chad contavam sobre o que tinha acontecido na disputa de dança.

**Pai: ***interessado* Então a líder do Setor R entrou na competição para adolescentes? Hum... novo plano: quero que a tragam aqui.

**Cree: ***confusa* Por quê?

**Pai: **Tenho minhas razões. *pegando fogo* SÓ FAÇAM O QUE EU MANDEI!

**Chad: ***assustado* Nós faremos! Nós faremos!

De volta ao Quartel General do Setor R, já era hora dos agentes jantarem, mas Sony e James ainda não haviam aparecido.

**Myah: **Número 99 está no quarto deste há muito tempo, e o Número 25S ainda não veio jantar! Não é melhor irmos ver o que estão fazendo?

**Henry: **Pela música, Número 99 deve estar treinando pra disputa. Quanto ao Número 25S, não faço a menor ideia.

**Sophie: ***levantando da mesa* Eu vou ver.

Sophie foi ao quarto de James e, como ele não estava, foi ao quarto de Sony. Foi um choque quando pegou os dois agentes... dançando tango. E pra completar, ambos demoraram pra perceber a presença de Sophie.

**Sophie: ***sorriso de canto* Bela dança!

**James: ***assustado* Número 76?

De susto, James derrubou Sony no chão.

**Sony: ***massageando o bumbum* Há quanto tempo está aí, Número 76?

**Sophie: ***olhando no relógio* Há 5 minutos. De qualquer forma, Número 25S, estou impressionada que saiba dançar tango!

**James: **Aprendi com meu pai. Ele era professor de dança.

**Sony: ***confusa* "Era"? Não é mais?

**James: **Não. Ele está internado, esqueceu?

**Sony: ***recordando* Oh, é mesmo! Você tinha me contado numa missão (pra quem não se lembra, foi em Operação E.C.A.)!

**Sophie: **De qualquer forma, está na hora do jantar. E, se quiserem ajuda com a dança, me peçam. Eu também sou ótima em dança.

Os dois concordaram, antes de irem com Sophie pra cozinha.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Conforme as semanas passavam, Sony e Stevan avançavam na disputa, a ponto de chegarem à final de três. Entretanto, Cree e Chad também haviam chegado, o que tornava a situação complicada.

É claro que James ficou vigiando da plateia durante todos os dias de competição... com o mesmo disfarce ridículo.

**Henry: ***entediado* Número 25S, podemos ir embora agora? Já estão na final de três!

**James: **Não tô nem aí se estão na final de três. Eles ainda vão aprontar alguma, eu sei disso!

**Myah: ***levantando* De qualquer forma, estamos voltando pro quartel general. Se quiser ficar aqui, é escolha sua.

Henry e Sophie levantaram-se também e voltaram junto com Myah para o quartel general.

**Cree:** *notando os agentes indo embora* Ótimo! Sem o Setor R aqui, será muito fácil levar a líder deles para o Pai.

**Chad:** *apontando* A garota está indo pro camarim. É a nossa chance!

Os dois correram para a direção dos camarins e, é claro, que foram vistos por James.

**James: **_Lá vão eles._

No camarim, Sony terminava de trocar de roupa, sem notar a presença de Cree e Chad.

**Sony: ***colocando os tênis* _Nem acredito que chegamos tão longe. E o estilo final de dança é hip hop, uma especialidade da Número 76. Será moleza!_ *ficando séria* _Eles não aprendem._

Com um movimento de capoeira, Sony desviou do ataque de uma Cree surpreendida.

**Cree: **Como sabia do meu ataque?

**Sony: **O camarim tem espelho, sabia?

**Chad: ***agarrando Sony pelas costas* Pena que você não tem espelho retrovisor, pirralha.

**Sony: **ME SOLTA!

Os dois adolescentes saíram dali, carregando uma Sony que se debatia, e entraram na nave dos adolescentes, sem perceberem que alguém estava preso na parte de baixo através de uma corda amarrado numa flecha.

**James: **_Sabia que eles estavam aprontando... _*olhos em chamas* _E VÃO PAGAR POR SEQUESTRAREM A SONY!_

Em pouco tempo, chegaram à mansão do Pai, onde a Molecada da Rua de Baixo os recebeu.

**Molecada: **Papai os espera na sala. Podem entrar.

Cree e Chad entraram na mansão, arrastando uma Sony amarrada e amordaçada. Quanto ao James, este se soltou da nave logo depois dos adolescentes saírem dali e entrou na mansão.

**James: ***confuso* _Eu não entendo: o que o Pai quer afinal com a Número 99?_

Dentro da mansão, Sony estava frente a frente com o Pai. A mesma estava apavorada, o que deixou não só Cree e Chad confusos, mas também James (que estava escondido).

**Pai: **Finalmente nos encontramos pessoalmente. Cresceu muito nesses 5 anos, Sony Uno!

Tentando disfarçar o pavor, Sony deu um olhar sério, já que não podia falar nada por causa da mordaça.

**Pai: ***estendendo uma seringa* Vocês sabem o que fazer!

**James: ***olhos arregalados* _MAS O QUE ELES VÃO FAZER, AFINAL? _*pegando seu arco e flecha* _Seja o que for, EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR!_

Chad segurou o braço de Sony e Cree preparou-se pra fincar a agulha nele... até uma flecha acertar a agulha e derrubá-la da mão de Cree.

**Sony: ***emocionada* _James..._

**Cree: ***chocada* Mas o que... *irritada* O que está fazendo aqui? Eu vi muito bem quando o Setor R voltou pra casa!

**James: **Então está precisando usar óculos. SOLTEM A NÚMERO 99!

James avançou pra cima de Cree e Chad e, mais rápido que um raio, libertou Sony das cordas e da mordaça.

**James: ***pegando-a pela mão* Vamos dar o fora daqui!

**Pai: **Não tão depressa! *pegando fogo* PEGUEM ELES, SEUS IDIOTAS!

Sem escolha, Chad e Cree correram atrás deles. Chad conseguiu chegar perto o bastante pra segurar Sony pelos cabelos.

**Sony: **Me SOLTA!

Pegando uma navalha (não me perguntem de onde), Sony livrou-se de Chad cortando seu cabelo. Perdeu uma boa parte de seu cabelo, mas ele cresceria de novo. O importante era que fugissem dali, o que não foi difícil usando a nave dos adolescentes no piloto automático.

**James: **Se formos rápidos, conseguiremos chegar a tempo de você e seu irmão se apresentarem e... *notando o olhar de Sony* Que cara é essa?

Por impulso, Sony lhe tascou um beijo na boca como agradecimento, mas ao perceber o que fez, ficou com os olhos arregalados. James também estava assim.

**Sony: ***corando* Eu... agradeço por ter me salvado. E desculpe pelo beijo, foi impulso.

**James: ***disfarçando a vergonha com um sorriso de canto* Não se preocupe.

De volta à mansão do Pai, este estava furioso com Cree e Chad por terem deixado Sony e James escaparem.

**Pai: **Tudo que vocês tinham que fazer era pegar uma amostra de DNA através do sangue da pirralha! COMO NÃO CONSEGUIRAM FAZER ALGO TÃO SIMPLES?

**Cree: ***assustada* Não foi culpa nossa! Não sabíamos que um dos agentes tinha nos seguido!

**Pai: ***olhando para a mão de Chad* O que é essa coisa preta aí na sua mão?

**Chad: ***estendendo a mão* Isto? É um pouco do cabelo da garota. Será que serve como amostra de DNA?

Chad deu a amostra para o Pai, que esqueceu completamente que estava zangado.

**Pai: ***sorriso malvado* Excelente. Saiu como planejado.

Fim de transmissão.


End file.
